Always
by I'mAGoatFish
Summary: Quinn and Jeff are in a stable relationship, but how will their lives be affected when Quinn is in a car crash? Will probably be fluffy. This is my first fic, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Jeff was elated. He was going to see Quinn today. Each moment felt like an hour as he stood in line, waiting to get on the bus. Today the Warblers and New Directions would face off at Regionals. He knew the other glee clubs were good, but Jeff had a feeling the Warblers would dominate vocally. They had been practicing rigorously every day to perfect this performance.

Jeff boarded the bus. He winced when he saw that all the seats were filled, all except for the one next to Sebastian. Sebastian looked up at Jeff for a moment, then looked back down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. He looked deep in thought, not bothering to make snarky comments on Jeff's appearance or shoot evil smirks in his direction. Jeff found this a little odd, but he kept it to himself and thought little of it as he slowly sat down on the edge of the seat. He relaxed as the bus pulled out of the parking lot, driving away from Dalton Academy.

All of New Directions was gathered in the choir room, preparing for their upcoming performance. The boys were attempting to help Finn with his dancing, while several of the girls were doing their makeup or warming up their vocal cords for their big number. Quinn sat at her mirror, thinking about Jeff. She was glad she would see him today; they hadn't met in a while due to Jeff's Warbler practices and her being constantly busy with schoolwork. When she heard the sound of leather shoes sauntering down the hallway, she knew the Warblers had arrived. Quinn quickly scurried to the doorway to see her boyfriend, along with Nick, who she had become good friends with. He and Jeff were practically attached at the hip, so it was almost impossible to see one without the other. She spotted Jeff's bright, perfect blond hair and snuck up behind him without being noticed. "Guess who?" she said playfully as she covered Jeff's eyes with her hands. "Kristen Stewart?" he answered sarcastically, smiling and turning around to give her a hug. "Well, today's the day," Quinn said with a sigh. "The day we compete at Regionals." "Well, we've competed against each other at Regionals before, so why is it different now?" Jeff asked. "We weren't together then," Quinn stated. "But I was crushing on you," Jeff said sweetly. Quinn giggled at this. Jeff flashed another smile before being pulled away by Sebastian. "Good luck!" Jeff called as he walked off. "You too!" Quinn called back.

Jeff practically pranced down the hall, cheered up even more by his visit with Quinn. Nick gave him a look that told him to calm down, since the Warblers were almost ready to go on stage. Jeff heard the audience conversing before he went on stage. He and the other Warblers took their places, Sebastian in the center of them all. The curtain went up, revealing a large audience. Jeff spotted Quinn in the front row, excitedly smiling and whispering to her friends. He locked his eyes on her, and the Warblers began to sing. The audience was silent, listening closely as the Warblers sang their first song. Each of the boys moved in unison, synchronizing both their voices and choreography perfectly. As "Stand" came to an end, the lights dimmed. Performing a popular song like this created a lot of pressure. Jeff spotted Quinn again, this time sitting silently, staring right back at Jeff. He was singing this song to her. Sebastian's clear voice filled the auditorium as he sang the first quiet words, and the Warblers broke out into an upbeat tune as he finished. Their number, again was perfectly synchronized, even more than their first. Jeff, a natural dancer, was quick on his feet and moved smoothly with the voices. The Warblers' red and navy blue blazers glowed under the stage lights, making their performance even more impressive. The audience cheered after Sebastian sang the last, long note. Their performance had been a huge success. Jeff felt sure the Warblers would win, and he hoped the rivalry between the Warblers and New Directions would not affect his and Quinn's relationship. He, Nick, and the other Warblers were taking a break backstage while the Golden Goblets performed. Jeff's mind wandered, thinking of Quinn and what she was doing at the moment.

Quinn, in fact, was warming up for New Directions' group number. She knew Jeff would be there in the audience, cheering her on. New Directions had very little time before they went on stage. They each took their places, watching as the audience quieted down to hear the song. Rachel's strong voice indicated the start of the song, and Quinn glanced at Jeff. He was watching Quinn, watching her every step as she performed the choreography of the number. The Warblers looked slightly stunned at Blaine's rapping, especially to Nicki Minaj. He was usually so dapper. As the song came to a close, the Trouble Tones were taking their places. Murmurs and whispers were heard from the audience as they recognized the opening notes to "Stronger". Mercedes stepped forward and began to sing. The Trouble Tones were perfect in their choreography, and the Warblers weren't so sure about their win anymore. Mercedes was followed by Brittany, singing the verses, while she and Santana sang the chorus. Their voices went well together, and the audience enjoyed the rest of the performance. When it was over, Rachel quickly scurried to center stage as she took the spotlight again. Everyone cheered to see her on stage again, and her dads were going crazy when they realized what song she was singing. The loud, happy tones of "Here's To Us" made a great finale number. The audience went wild as the performance ended, and the glee clubs were allowed a ten-minute break before returning to the stage for the awards. Each group rushed to hydrate themselves and congratulate each other before nervously gathering in the auditorium again. The announcer, a loud man in a cheesy vampire costume, announced the awards. "In third place, we have...The Golden Goblets!" Both the Warblers and New Directions let out sighs of relief, but braced themselves for the upcoming announcement. "And in first place...The New Directions! Congratulations!" the announcer said cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

New Directions went wild. The girls squealed, jumping up and down. The boys gave each other congratulatory slaps on each others' backs. Artie and Rachel held the trophy, being the soloists for the first number. Quinn looked to the Warblers, heartbroken to see the disappointed looks on the boys' faces. Jeff looked sad, as if he had let his team down. Nick succeeded in getting several of the Warblers to cheer up, telling them it was only a competition, that they could compete again next year. Sebastian just looked angry at everything - the less notable second place trophy, the cheery looks on the Warblers faces who Nick's pep talk had affected, and angry at New Directions for winning. He muttered a monotonous apology to Mr. Schuester. Nobody dared to speak to him or touch him in fear that he might lash out at them. One of the younger Warblers made that mistake and almost got slapped in the face. After the awards were over, Sebastian stormed off the stage, obviously not wanting to be bothered.

Jeff saw how happy Quinn was, and was instantly brightened up. They shared glances every now and then, and even just those tiny looks could make Jeff smile. He couldn't help it, he just was so happy around her. Eventually each of the show choirs left, and the auditorium of McKinley High was empty. Jeff and the other Warblers were silent on the drive back to Dalton, disappointed in themselves about their loss at the competition. He sat next to Nick, which was comforting, since they had been cheered up one way or another and were no longer moping about the performance. The bus pulled into the Dalton parking lot, unloading the group of high schoolers who had been crammed in it for an hour. Jeff and Nick made the long trek up to their dorm, and collapsed onto their beds as soon as they entered. Nick noticed Jeff's almost inextinguishable smile throughout the day, and was curious as to how it got there. "Quinn," Jeff replied dreamily as he flipped through the pages of The Hunger Games.

After the Regionals performances and Quinn's short conversation with Rachel, the girls of New Directions all headed to Sugar's house to hang out before Rachel and Finn's wedding. The couple had broken the news to New Directions that they were getting married just before they performed at Regionals. Just as the group was walking into Sugar's massive home, Quinn realized she forgot her bridesmaid's dress. She apologized to her friends for having to leave so soon, but promised to be back in time for the wedding. She left Sugar's house and was soon on the highway, making the scenic drive back to her house. She parked the car just next to the driveway, but didn't bother to pull in. Quinn scurried into her house, giving her mother a brief description of where she was going before quickly changing into her bridesmaids' dress and rushing back out the door. She drove through the wide expanse of land between her house and the place Finn and Rachel planned to get married. Her phone vibrated, showing an urgent text message from Rachel.

WHERE ARE U?

Quinn ignored the message, but after a few more minutes of driving, Rachel texted her again.

HURRY!

Quinn decided she needed to let Rachel know she was going to be there soon, so she finally responded.

ON MY WAY

She carefully pressed the "Y" and looked at the road for a brief second. Just as she was pressing the "Send" button, a large truck came out of nowhere and ran into Quinn's Beetle. The car came too quickly for Quinn to let out a scream, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff, bored with just about everything in his dorm, decided to contact Quinn. Maybe she would be able to make him feel a little better. He picked up his phone, pulling up his and Quinn's conversation on his iPhone.

Hey:)

He tried to sound as happy as possible, so Quinn wouldn't think he was upset about the Warblers losing Regionals. He waited for her to text back. As one minute became thirty, Jeff started to worry. Quinn never waited this long to text him back. He tried to reassure himself that Quinn was just busy or something, but he couldn't rid himself of the horrible feeling he got when he started to worry. Since Quinn was obviously not available at the moment, Jeff needed something something to distract himself. He decided to take a walk. He strolled through the majestic buildings and dormitories of Dalton Academy, taking in the fresh scent of the spring air. When Jeff rounded the corner of his dormitory, he heard his phone ring from his pocket. It showed a message from Sebastian.

Are u coming to practice today or not?

Jeff stiffened. He had forgotten about Warbler practice today. He rushed back to the Warblers Hall, a large hallway containing the entrance to their practice room. Jeff attempted to quietly slip into the room without noticing, but he was not so lucky. Sebastian stormed over, obviously in the middle of a yelling fit anyway. "Where have you been?" he snarled, "You can't just skip out on practice like that! Just because we lost Regionals doesn't mean we aren't a group anymore!" Jeff backed up, only to be met by a wall. Sebastian stood, fuming silently, trying not to make too much of a scene, but all the Warblers were already staring. "Fine. Whatever," Sebastian growled, "Let's get back to work." The Warblers practiced for a little while, spirits still a bit low after the Regionals loss. When practice ended, Nick and Jeff headed back to their dorm. "Let's watch TV or something," Nick said. "I'm exhausted." "Me too," Jeff replied. Practice was tiring, with Sebastian grumpier than usual, and both boys were ready to wind down.

Jeff turned on the TV, absent-mindedly flipping to the news channel. He was checking his facebook when Nick, in a quiet voice, tried to get Jeff's attention. "Jeff?" "Yes, Nick?" "Um, is Quinn your girlfriend?" Nick asked shakily. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Jeff didn't need an answer as soon as he looked at the TV. The screen showed a gruesome image of a smashed red Beetle. A truck had smashed into it sideways, crushing the left side of the vehicle and sending it toppling off the road. Both cars were severely damaged. It was a developing story, the news said, but Jeff didn't even want to know more, because the worst part about the crash was that Quinn was inside one of the cars.

The news of this gruesome accident hit Jeff like a brick wall to the face. He just sat there, stunned and silent. Nick watched as Jeff's face turned from normal to horrified. There were so many questions swirling around in Jeff's mind, questions that he knew he didn't know the answers to. His first instinct was to go to the site of the accident, but he didn't know where it was, since he had never been to her house. He whipped out his phone from his pocket, pulling up the news website to try and find out more about the accident. It was breaking news on the website, showing another horrifying photo of the scene. After scrolling through several paragraphs of information, he finally found it. The address was written in bold letters just below the last section. "I have to go," Jeff said frantically as he rushed to tie his sneakers. "Then I'm coming with you," Nick calmly stated, "You shouldn't go alone, and since I'm friends with Quinn, I have a right to go investigate." Jeff was grateful for Nick's company on the trip, but he couldn't care less about who came with him, as long as he got there. He and Nick stumbled down to the parking lot, getting odd looks from several students as they ran past. After they pulled out of the parking lot, the drive stayed silent. No radio, no conversation. Nick knew Jeff well enough to be wary of Jeff's feelings, since he was very sensitive, and especially at a time like this, when someone he loved was in trouble. Nick drove the car slowly up to the scene, aware that what he and Jeff saw could be very graphic. As they walked up to the accident, police officers held them back, standing in front of a perimeter of tape. Even though there were so many men blockading the nauseating scene, they could not stop Jeff and Nick from seeing Quinn's unconscious, injured body being treated by paramedics. Jeff looked about ready to vomit. It was too much. He couldn't bear to see her like this. Nick gently pulled him away from the scene, leaving the chaos for the safety of Dalton's dormitory.

Quinn opened her eyes to see nothing. It was almost like she was floating in space, except there were no stars. She heard people calling her name, and what sounded like frantic people, speaking rapidly. She wondered where she was, and concluded that it was a dream, although she didn't feel like herself. She tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't budge. She didn't feel any pain, but it felt like her whole body was numb. She wondered where Jeff was, if he was happy or sad, what he was doing. She thought about the glee club, the crazy relationships and fights that went on in that unique group of people. She thought of her family, her deranged mother crooning over her every move, her daughter, safe in the hands of Shelby Corcoran. Suddenly, it felt like she was falling. She screamed, but it felt like she was only screaming in her head, and not screaming to be heard. Before she knew it, everything disappeared.

Nick had driven Jeff back to Dalton so he could rest. He led Jeff to his bed so he could lay down, since Jeff seemed too stunned to do anything at the moment. Jeff put on his pajamas and laid down, but he knew after what happened today, he would never be able to sleep tonight. He lay awake, thinking about all that had happened today. While he was lost in his thoughts, his phone rang. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing his phone from the edge. "Hello?" he said groggily. He had to at least sound like he was getting some sleep. "Yes?" a quiet voice said."This is Mrs. Fabray. Are you Jeff?" Jeff froze. She was definitely calling to tell him about Quinn. "Y-Yes. Um, do you have any information about Quinn yet?" Jeff asked shakily. Quinn's mother sighed. "Yes. Her upper body was not very injured, save for a few cuts and bruises, but she was paralyzed from the waist down." Jeff's heart beat faster at the thought of Quinn being paralyzed. Hadn't one of the members of New Directions been paralyzed from the waist down also? Someone named Artie? Kurt had told Jeff all about him, how it's so difficult for him to get around sometimes. Jeff would have hated for it to happen to Quinn. And Quinn would be sad too, since she wouldn't be able to dance in glee club or be on the Cheerios. There was so much she would lose. As these thoughts circulated Jeff's mind, Mrs. Fabray was waiting on the other line for him to say something. "Hello?" she said a little more loudly. "Yes, I'm still here." He said quietly, "Er, thanks for calling. Bye." Jeff leaned back on the headboard of his bead, trying to process what he had just been told. He quickly Googled the local hospital where Quinn was, and concluded that he would go to the hospital as soon as visiting hours started. Meanwhile, he decided, he would have to get some sleep. Jeff lay down for the first time in hours, his tired body sinking into his bed. He fell into a much-needed sleep, and did not wake up until his alarm went off the next morning.

Jeff crawled out of bed, lazily shutting off his alarm clock. He trudged over to his dresser, digging out a t-shirt and some jeans to wear to the hospital. He quickly wrote a note to Nick explaining where he was going, grabbed his phone, and rushed out the door. By the time Jeff got to his car, he was fully awake. Jeff fumbled for his keys and unlocked the car, then took a deep breath as he drove out of the parking lot. He knew this was going to be hard for both of them. He tried turning on the radio, but everything bothered him for some reason. He didn't want to hear any music. He wanted to hear Quinn's voice, well and happy, although he knew that wasn't the case this time. Before he knew it, Jeff was parked at the hospital. Nurses and doctors rushed around frantically as he walked in the doors. He walked up to the front desk, quietly asking the grumpy receptionist where Quinn Fabray was. She gestured to an open door just down the hall, leading into a large hospital room with multiple beds inside. Jeff had to compose himself before going in, because he was sure he would be an emotional wreck after this.

Quinn lay asleep, twitching or mumbling here and there. She looked exhausted and weak, and her sleep was obviously troubled. Jeff slowly walked up to her bed, quietly as not to disturb her. A nurse walked by and saw Jeff standing next to Quinn's bed. "You're free to stay, as long as you don't wake her," said the nurse quietly with a small smile. "I know," Jeff replied, "I'll be quiet." Jeff sat down in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed, and reached for Quinn's hand. As he grasped it, Jeff noticed it was small and fragile. It hadn't seemed like this before. He held on gently, almost as if her hand would break if he held on too tight. Jeff had been holding Quinn's hand like this for about half an hour when he felt a squeeze. She was awake!


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn's eyes fluttered open, and a sigh escaped her mouth as she remembered where she was. She attempted to look around, but her neck hurt so badly that it was painful to even move. Quinn was just about to close her eyes when she spotted a blonde head of hair out of her peripheral vision. Jeff was sitting there, watching her, a smile faintly visible on his face. "Hey," he said softly. Quinn smiled up at him. "Hi," she said. They sat there for a moment, holding hands, smiling at each other. Jeff rubbed his thumb over the top of Quinn's hand. "How've you been?" he asked. He knew she wasn't well, but it was one of the only ways of showing that he genuinely cared. "Fine. Sore," she let out weak chuckle, but stopped herself when she remembered what had happened. "But the doctor says I'm paralyzed from the waist down." Her voice was almost a whisper. "I know," Jeff said quietly, looking down. There was a moment of silence before Jeff heard Quinn softly sobbing. "It's not fair," she said angrily, "What did I do to deserve this? I worked so hard to get my life back in control and this happens?" "Shhh. Calm down. It's okay," Jeff soothed, "You didn't do anything to deserve this." Quinn had only partially calmed down, and was still crying, but Jeff's words did have an effect on her. She sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore," she whispered. Jeff put a comforting arm around her shoulder and Quinn rested her head on his chest. "We'll get through this," he said softly into her hair. "You'll get through this."

The next day was chaotic; full of phone calls, visits from New Directions, and worried relatives trying to get information. Quinn's many aunts, uncles, and grandparents swarmed about the portion of the hospital that Quinn's room was in. Jeff seemed to be taking this very well, considering the weird looks and questions he received from Quinn's family. As the day wore on, the agitated people running around the hospital got tired and the place was became virtually deserted, save for a few nurses and doctors working the late shift. Jeff was exhausted, having sat through the entire day next to Quinn's bed. She was sleeping peacefully; the doctors said she was still fairly weak after the accident and would need lots of rest. Jeff listened to the monotonous beeping of a machine next to a neighboring bed, and eventually the soft noise lulled Quinn to sleep. She and Jeff lay there, still holding hands, just as they had done the day before.

As her head rested on his chest, rising and falling with Jeff's breathing, he sang softly the last line of a song he would always remember as his song for Quinn.

_Wherever you wanna go_

_I'll always hold you close_

_Always._

**(A/N) Soo… How was it? Bad? Good? Any questions, comments, concerns? Please review! The song is Always by R5. Sorry there were no other songs in there. Yes, this chapter was really short…And cheesy…Sorry. And I'm so very sorry for not updating sooner! There were so many things going on and I didn't have time! I feel like this fic was too short and not descriptive enough. Well, I'm insecure like that. Again – First fic. But you can flame if you want. Won't bother me. Well, school year's almost over, and as soon as the first three weeks of my summer are over, I'll be able to write more fics. Yes, the romance was cheesy, and there wasn't much of it, but this isn't really the place to go if you're looking for that kind of stuff. Just sayin'. Well bye, have a nice day, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
